I Named Him Jack
by Shiroi 00121
Summary: Yusei Fudo gets a new friend, while Jack Atlas gets a new reason to do better. AU.


**Okay. Now that I've reached 10 episodes of 5D's, I suppose it's time for more uneducated Fanfiction, lol. Though I may not know half of what I'm talking about, I know enough. So here it is, my second 5D's fic. Enjoy or something. I'm not sure if this fits in with pretty much any of the canon, so it's AU now.**

* * *

Yusei walked through the shelter's halls. He looked in at all the cages. Seeing things behind bars was nothing new for Yusei. That's why he came to adopt a puppy. It was those SPCA ads on the television that really sealed everything, with the puppies looking up with sad eyes, tear-calling music as the background... Akiza sighing at how cruel it is for them to be left alone and unwanted. Yusei decided that at least one of them should come with him from the puppy prison. (though he wanted to bring all of them, the shelter manager wouldn't allow all of them, despite Yusei's negotiations.) All of the puppies eyed Yusei as if he was their very last chance at freedom. And Yusei finally saw one little greyhound in the corner.

* * *

"Come on, Jack. This is your new home." Yusei laughed as Jack entered the space Yusei used for living. Atlas looked over. "I'm not going to live with you, Yusei." Atlas soon noticed the small dog. "No, Jack. I mean this Jack. Jack, meet Jack. He used to be a really good duelist." Yusei laughed.

"Dogs can duel?" Atlas asked, and then noticed. "Why'd you name your dog after me, Yusei? When did you even get a dog?"

"Today. He used to be a champion (dog races, of course,) but now he didn't end up so well. Like you."

Leo walked in with Luna. "Hey! Yusei has a dog!" He called, and Jack ran over to Leo. Atlas started to walk out.

"Where are you going? Didn't you come to duel?" Yusei said.

"Fine, Yusei. But I don't think I want a little passenger."

* * *

"The little beast scratched my Duel Runner!" Jack Atlas shouted, enraged at Yusei and his little friend. Before the duel, Leo and Luna brought Jack out to play. Jack saw the Duel Runner and was immediately excited, having never seen such a thing at the kennel.

"I guess he wanted to claim it for his own. Just like you, Jack," Yusei replied, and the greyhound also looked up. And then started chewing on Jack Atlas' pants. Both of the duelists mounted their Duel Runners and soon began the duel, Jack chasing them.

* * *

"You say Yusei got a dog?" Crow listened to Leo explain what they had found at Yusei's place.

"Yes! and he named it Jack!"

"Like Atlas Jack?"

"Who else?"

Crow started laughing.

Akiza overheard them talking. "Yusei has a puppy?" She sounded somewhat happy.

"Yep. And he named it Jack."

Jack soon came running.

"This must be Jack. Looks better than the last time I saw him," Crow joked.

Yusei soon walked over, Atlas following.

"Well, Jack, guess who won?"

Jack barked something that sounded like either 'Yusei' or 'Atlas'.

"See? Someone around here knows my true dueling skill!" Atlas cheered, his ego inflating twice the size of the room.

"No, no. I think he said 'Yusei.'" Akiza declared.

"She's right, I won." Yusei smiled, and this caused Atlas to deflate his balloon ego a bit.

"Who would Jack want to win?" Crow asked.

"I know! We could see who Jack walks over to! Okay, Jack. Who do you think would win in a duel?"

Jack stepped towards Yusei, and then Atlas.

And then Jack saw something go down the street, and followed it.

* * *

Two hours later, Yusei was eating his supper and waiting for Atlas to stop wandering in his kitchen. A slight scraping sound could be heard at the door. Yusei knew that it was Jack or a raccoon. Or a really big rat. But it was, in fact, Jack. And Atlas remembered that Jack still had to choose who he thought would win in a duel. "Hey, look! your new dog wants to tell me how good I am!" The Ego rose to the ceiling once more. But Jack paced around the new living space, and soon walked over to Yusei, curliing up on his lap.

* * *

**There it was. I'm not even sure how I thought of this really. I hope you all enjoyed this fic. Please review, and tell me what you think. Was it good, or should I watch episode 11 and try again only then, lol? (And I know it's not a thousand words, but nobody has to remind me. I kind of know that.)**


End file.
